This disclosure relates to a slat disconnect sensor for use in aircraft airfoil applications.
The underside of a prior art slat 16 with a disconnect sensor 32 is shown in FIG. 1, and which is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,436. The disconnect sensor 32 includes first and second arms 36, 38 that straddle a striker pin 34 provided on one of the slat sections 28. The first and second arms 36, 38 are supported for pivotal movement about pivots 42 and are supported on a bracket 40 mounted to one of the slat sections 28. A spring 44 is provided between the first and second arms 36, 38 to bias the arms apart from one another during the disconnect condition.
A disconnect condition occurs when the adjoining slat sections 28 move relative to one another causing the striker pin 34 to engage and apply a load to one of the first and second arms 36, 38. A mechanical link 46 includes opposing ends secured to each of the first and second arms 36, 38 by fasteners 48. When a sufficient amount of force has been applied by the striker pin 34 to one of the first and second arms 36, 38, the mechanical link 46 will fracture at a weakened area along the mechanical link 46, enabling the first and second arms 36 38 to move apart from one another about their respective pivots 42. The spring 44 keeps the first and second arms 36, 38 apart from one another when the mechanical link 46 has broken.
In the example shown, the first arm 36 supports a magnet 50 that is adjacent to an end 52 of the second arm 38. The end 52 supports a sensor 54, such as a Reed switch, that acts as a proximity sensor to detect the proximity of the magnet 50. During the disconnect condition, the magnet 50 moves out of alignment with the sensor 54, which sends a signal via wires 56 connected to a controller via a harness 58 to indicate that the slat sections 28 have moved undesirably relative to one another, indicating a failure in the airfoil surface control system 12.